Make me real
by Nothing real
Summary: Yuna decide ir a visitar a Rikku después de haber sido aceptada como invocadora en Besaid, un ataque sorpresa la lleva a un mundo que sólo había escuchado en los cuentos de un ebrio guardián. "Es más hermosa de lo que pude haber imaginado" "Bienvenida a Zanarkand". AU. Tidus x Yuna.


Hola, les explico que esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió muy rápidamente xD y ojalá alguien la lea y me diga qué tal le parece, de todas formas seguiré subiendo capítulos apenas pueda continuar, se viene algo larga.

* * *

Sentía como si su cuerpo fuese arrastrado por una corriente acuática acogedora, no tenía las fuerzas para resistirse o incluso abrir los ojos y descubrir la razón de su estado, pero le parecía tan acogedor que no deseaba despertar todavía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada? No lograba recordar muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero sentía que había pasado por algo que no quería recordar, ¿qué podía ser? Eso ya no importaba, estaba en un estado que rozaba la inconsciencia y aquello no le incomodaba. Quizás era sólo un sueño.

-Hey… ¿te encuentras bien? –Escuchó un murmullo, una voz lejana que parecía dirigirse a ella. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban tanto que fue en vano, así que comenzó a mover lentamente sus dedos.- Mira, se mueve.

-No parece de este lugar ni los alrededores, ¿vendrá de otro mundo? –Esta vez era otra voz, una más suave y femenina. Su voz no logró salir de su garganta y en vez de eso un pequeño quejido alertó a las voces extrañas.

-No digas tonterías, vamos a llevarla a casa –Sintió como unas manos grandes pasaban por su espalda y la levantaban de lo que parecía ser el suelo, no lo comprendía bien, pero no tenía otra opción que dejarse llevar.

Las sensaciones volvieron a desaparecer, ¿había sido un sueño? ¿Dónde estaba? Sí, de seguro era un sueño, lo último que recordaba era una fortaleza en medio del desierto, a la chica de cabellos rubios gritando que se la llevaran y… ¿qué ocurrió después? "Sálvala, no dejes que encuentren a Yunie". Eso, la chica gritaba esa frase mientras alguien se la llevaba a una habitación y ella misma estiraba su mano hacia la brillante joven que le sonreía por última vez. Eso no podía ser un recuerdo, quizás era una pesadilla que jamás pasó, ¿pero quién era ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrada y enojada al dejarla?

-¡Rikku! –Se levantó de golpe entre las sábanas que la cubrían, el grito despertó al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el cual respondió con un grito y ante la sorpresa se tambaleó en su silla. Respiró de forma pesada observando las telas que cubrían su cuerpo vestido de una forma muy extraña, llevando una de sus manos a su frente, ¿estaba viva? No podía recordar mucho, pero sí estaba segura de que estaba huyendo y su prima la había ayudado. Volvió a caer en cuenta que esa no era su ropa, una camiseta de gran tamaño la cubría lo necesario para que no se viera su ropa interior. ¿Dónde estaba?

Levantó la cabeza para ver al joven que no había pronunciado ni una palabra, la observaba con una mueca descompuesta en evidente sorpresa, pero al notar que los ojos de Yuna estaban sobre él volvió a sentarse como correspondía y carraspeó suavemente buscando el valor de hacer preguntas y que estas no parecieran invasivas, pero tener una chica desconocida que hasta hace unos momentos estaba casi en coma en su cama era algo nuevo incluso para una estrella del blitzball como él.

-Disculpa… mi nombre es Tidus –Se presentó con una sonrisa en un intento de comenzar una conversación con la mujer que lo observaba fijamente- ¿y tú eres… ?

-Yuna –respondió instantáneamente, pero al ver que esperaba más información intentó presentarse de mejor forma- Mi nombre es Yuna, soy una invocadora proveniente de Besaid.

Tidus la observó como si le hubiese hablado en otra lengua, ¿invocadora? ¿De dónde dijo que venía? Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero no supo qué contestar a eso, ni siquiera sabía qué era Besaid que se suponía debía ser lo básico, no puedes vivir en un lugar que no existe… ¿o sí?

-Lo siento… Yuna, pero no sé dónde queda ese lugar, ¿estás segura de que no te equivocas? Quizás el viaje te hizo mal o pasaste a recibir un golpe o…

-Yo no miento –frunció el ceño algo molesta a lo cual Tidus no supo cómo reaccionar, pero sí pensó que era adorable- Besaid es una isla, ahí se encuentra el templo de Valefor, ¿cómo no la conoces? ¿En qué parte de Spira estoy que no conocen un punto del peregrinaje?

Tidus sólo sonrió al notar que realmente estaba perdida, ¿quién era Valefor? No entendía muy bien sobre religiones, él era un deportista y esas cosas no eran de su agrado. Pensó por unos momentos antes de decir en una respuesta que no la enojara más de lo que ya estaba, era descortés hacer enojar a una dama.- Estamos en Zanarkand.

La cara de la invocadora pasó de la molestia a la sorpresa en un segundo, sin hacer caso ni a su adolorido cuerpo se levantó de la cama con prisa y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, de esa forma se dirigió a la salida para encontrarse con algo que no comprendía. Las fuertes y coloridas luces la cegaron apenas abrió la puerta, las cuales se reflejaron en sus ojos una vez los pudo abrir nuevamente, se notaba que era muy tarde por la noche y aun así había mucha gente en la calle, los grandes edificios sólo comparados con los majestuosos templos que aún no visitaba intimidaron a la joven de tal manera que no podía moverse. Ese no podía ser Zanarkand, el final de su peregrinaje.

La gente la observaba y no era para menos, se encontraba con sólo una camiseta, fue entonces cuando dos personas que se dirigían a la casa de Tidus la vieron parada en la puerta con el joven a su espalda, el cual sólo pudo taparla con una manta para que no se enfermara, no sabía qué más hacer para ayudar a la niña perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba y de dónde venía? – Lulu iba al grano sin mayor aviso, lo que hacía más fácil explicar la situación y es que no sabía cómo explicar que Yuna no era de Zanarkand… ni de nada parecido.

-Sí, dijo que era Yuna, invocadora de Besaid, hija de Lord Braska.

Y eso explicó la situación… o casi.

-Entonces no sabe de dónde es o está loca –Dijo Wakka mientras comía lo que Lulu había cocinado, pues si bien él y la mayor habían encontrado a la niña los tres habían decidido cuidarla, de todas formas no es como si ellos no se la pasaran metidos en casa de la estrella de los Zanarkand Abes.

-Yo sí le creo –sentenció Lulu mientras servía la comida con tranquilidad, lo cual significaba que todos debían creer en Yuna- No siento que esté mintiendo, puede ser que algo la haya traído a este lugar.

Tidus iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. ¿Acaso no recordaba que Jecht había desaparecido al igual que Auron? Debería estar acostumbrado a que la gente apareciera y desapareciera como si fuera por arte de magia. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, donde Yuna debía estar durmiendo para tranquilizarse un poco, de verdad parecía perdida y él no podía imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo, él no sabría qué sentir si de un momento a otro despertara en un lugar que no conociera.

La puerta se abrió y los tres observaron a la chica que miraba el suelo inmersa en sus pensamientos, Tidus de inmediato empujó con el pie a Wakka que se encontraba y entre las protestas del Capitán del equipo se levantó a buscar otra almohada para Yuna, la cual deposito en el lugar que antes utilizaba el mayor.- Siéntate, Lulu cocina muy bien y no has comido nada.

La invocadora dirigió su mirada a la mesa con el desayuno y aceptó el asiento que Tidus había traído para ella, Lulu sirvió sin demora su comida y algo para beber de forma que no le faltara nada, sentía un fuerte impulso de protección hacia la joven que yacía sentada entre los hombres, parecía pequeña y debía ser difícil para ella no saber dónde estaba o cómo podía volver a casa. Yuna apenas probó bocado, estaba delicioso, pero debía volver a casa lo más rápido posible y ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Haciendo caso nulo a la conversación que los otros tres tenían observó la habitación principal, habían muchas fotos y más de algún trofeo, fue entonces cuando vio una foto en particular donde salía Jecht. Se levantó lentamente cerciorándose que sus ojos no la estaban engañando y se acercó a la foto para tomarla entre sus manos.- Él… realmente es Sir Jecht.

Al escuchar el nombre Tidus se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la joven, la cual se asustó ante la cercanía que el chico había adoptado.- ¡¿Conoces a mi viejo?! –No pudo decir más ya que Wakka se levantó de la mesa y golpeó suavemente la cabeza del jugador, el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso. Tidus se alejó de la joven asustada y susurró unas simples disculpas para volver a tomar asiento.

-Sí, conozco a Sir Jecht –los presentes la miraron con atención- fue guardián de mi padre. Cuando era pequeña jugaba conmigo, le gustaba presumir el Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III cuando ni siquiera existía el I o el II –rió ante el recuerdo del mayor.

Ahora sí les había dado razones para creer en ella.

* * *

Hay nombres u otras cosas que dejaré en inglés porque suenan mejor así, gracias por leer.


End file.
